


死者与恶魔的二三事

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 关于艾伦和弗洛克最初接触的一点假想，流水账日常
Relationships: Floch Forster & Eren Yeager, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	死者与恶魔的二三事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/gifts).



那天下午，事情发生得很突然。艾伦不见了。

谁都觉得自己刚刚还看到了他，他就站在那儿，就在自己眼前，跟自己一样站在暴烈的日头下，在锈铁气味中出了一身臭汗。但谁也说不上来刚刚看到他是什么时候，甚至，大家几乎是同时发现，艾伦的铁揪孤零零地被扔在路基旁边，而他本人却不知所踪。这片没有遮挡的石砾地在暴晒下如海浪一般蜿蜒起伏，人的面貌和身形也几乎被白亮的阳光抹去了各自的印痕，歪歪斜斜地漂浮在这片扭曲的铁轨和枕石当中。

总之，暑热蒸腾，谁的心里都毛毛躁躁的。而艾伦偏偏就悄没声息地不见了。

“这小子，是不是溜到哪里偷懒去了？” 让摘下头顶的宽檐帽，徒劳地扇着热风。

“也许他是去找水喝了。” 阿尔明试图让大家安下心，这时三笠扔过来一只军用水壶。哐当哐当，水声。阿尔明抿了下嘴。

莎夏哀叹着歪倒在枕石上，却又被铁轨烫得登时跳起。科尼骂她蠢，让在嫌他们吵。不远处的其他兵团士兵也停了手，在飞舞的蚊虫当中低声交谈。

“我想，今天就到此为止吧。” 三笠把水壶重新捡起来挎在身上，“先找到艾伦再说。”

没有人反对，大家都有些恹恹地把工具放还一处，各自捡起随身的东西。来时依照旧例，每人配发了信号弹，当时大家都还觉得累赘，毕竟与巨人的战斗似乎已经是相当遥远的过去了。不想，竟然派上了用场。

阿尔明数着人头，大致规划了方位，十几个人会四散走开，约定找到艾伦后就发射信号弹。

“你不是超大型巨人吗？” 阿尔明过来分派方位时，弗洛克定神瞅着他。这一整天，弗洛克还是第一次开口。

阿尔明愣了一下。“啊？”

“你怎么不变巨人呢？” 弗洛克沉下眼，“站在高处，不就能找到艾伦了？”

那双湛蓝的眼睛弯起来飘向一边。“说得也是啊，我竟然完全没有想到……” 阿尔明擦了下额头，“不过你看那边的树林和山丘，我想，可能也看不太清楚吧……毕竟，在上面看，人是很小的呀……” 

“哦。也是。” 弗洛克迅速接受了他的观点，面无表情地走开了。正朝着那片树林。

弗洛克捡起一根树枝，别开挡在身前的灌木。说心里话，他实在觉得没有必要这么兴师动众。一个大活人是不会凭空消失的，不会有宪兵跑来把他抓走，不会有巨人跑来把他吃掉。眼下在这座岛上，已经没有旧日那些他们已经熟知的危险。

不过他什么也没说。如果非得做点什么才能让艾伦身边那些人感觉心安，那他懒得计较。何况树林里凉爽多了。日光从树顶浇下来，落在地面的灌木、草丛和碎叶间，只余下星星点点。他的脚步惊起飞鸟时林间会有一点风，风里没有火辣辣的沙砾。

甚至还听得到流水。这声音让弗洛克感觉到干渴，然后他发现水壶已经空了。原来不知不觉间他已深入树林许久。弗洛克循声而去，在两丛倾斜的矮草间找到了那一湾泉流。他想象着山泉的清凉与甘甜，蹲在草丛间伸出手臂。可是，他的手掌却在舀起一捧水时停滞了。

一丝红痕漏进他的掌间，很快被上流的水冲走，接着，又有更多红色断断续续地冲刷下来。是血丝。

他开始沿着这湾山泉往上，然后在一个斜坡背后，在一块光滑圆石下方的泉眼旁边，他看到了艾伦。

艾伦并没有受伤，弗洛克很快确认。他蹲在泉眼下汇集的小水洼旁，脸颊发梢都是汗，上衣也润湿大半。他正搂着一只瘦小的黑山羊。这只羊还没有长角，耳朵上的毛是白色的，而被艾伦捏住的那只后蹄，则是红色的。它受伤了。

“我没有办法让它安静下来。” 艾伦也已经看到了弗洛克，他在水面反射的漂浮白光里微微抬起眼，“弗洛克，能帮把手吗？”

弗洛克已经近到他身前，微昂着下巴皱起眉。“他们在找你。你跑到这里做什么？”

艾伦仍是搂着小山羊，又将那只受伤的后蹄抬起一点。“你帮我抓住它上身，我把那钉子拔出来。你看。”

弗洛克看到了。一枚铁钉从山羊的后蹄穿刺而过。看式样，似乎是废弃在铁轨旁的粗钉子。他没有再问，蹲下身，依艾伦的话照做了。艾伦用膝盖压住小羊的另一条腿，一只手稳住受伤的脚踝，另一只手抓紧钉子，猛然拔出。

山羊在弗洛克手臂间剧烈挣扎，一大股鲜血涌出。艾伦捧起水，一遍遍浇上伤口。

最后弗洛克从工具袋里找出绳子，两人齐力捆住了山羊四肢，将它放平在草丛间。艾伦捡了几片大叶子捆在伤口处，血还没有完全止住，山羊的肚腹在树影里剧烈起伏。

“它可能还是活不长。” 弗洛克在水洼里洗手时说，“如果你带了枪，把它了结掉才是最好。”

艾伦也把沾满血污的双手浸入泉水。“它不知道自己活不长。”

“这就是最残忍的地方：它不知道自己活不长，所以它每一秒都在努力地活。但它的努力除了带来更多痛苦外毫无意义。” 

“我没带枪。” 艾伦清晰地回答他。

弗洛克侧过脸，“你就是为了这个跑出来？”

艾伦点头。“我看到它在树林边缘爬起来，摔了几次，但终于站直，然后它一瘸一拐往前跑，中间又摔倒了，它又爬起来跑。我便走了过去，” 他甩了甩手上的水，“它受了惊吓，看见我之后竟然越跑越快。如果不是腿上有伤，我应该追不上它。”

“哈。有趣。” 弗洛克说完后站起身，四下望了一圈，然后绕到泉眼后面爬上圆石，对着高空放出了信号弹。“我们就在这里等吧，等其他人过来汇合，” 他从石头上跳下来，“你这么突然消失，可把大家急坏了。”

艾伦在泉边坐下。“最开始只是想过去看一眼。等我追到它，才发现已经跑了太远。” 艾伦低头看着仍在大口喘气的山羊。

他言语里的疏离让弗洛克觉得有几分无趣。这一两年，艾伦变得有些认不出了，他身上冒着尖刺的东西似乎被眼中的雾气层层包裹，似乎藏进了他越来越长的头发下面。不过，说到底，这跟他弗洛克也没什么关系。只是有时候看着艾伦那双越来越疏淡的银灰色眼睛，他心头会莫名堵着一口气。就像现在正在大口捧水喝的艾伦，也让他看了来气。

“喂，你非要来铺什么铁轨，干最苦最累的活，是因为这样会让你心里舒服一点吧？”

艾伦抹了一把脸，有些错愕地抬头。

弗洛克昂着下巴斜起眼，红发在闪过来的日光下更为鲜艳刺目。他望着不远处叶片上的反光。“毕竟你也想不出什么办法，不是吗？”

艾伦又低下头，搅动出一波水声。“办法？你觉得什么能叫做办法？” 

弗洛克上前一步，也蹲下身捧起水贴向脸颊。“你承认吗？我是对的。” 

他看着水里艾伦的影子，而艾伦转向他，缓缓抬头。

“那个时候，该活下来的是团长。如果埃尔文团长还活着，他不会什么办法都想不出，像我们这样在孤岛上干着急。” 弗洛克对着水中的自己干笑一声，“阿尔明隔三差五就去地下室看水晶，这事你不会不知道吧？”

有那么一瞬间弗洛克觉得艾伦的拳头就要砸到自己脸上，他也并不打算避开。但最后艾伦松了手，他从泉边站起，背过身在山羊的伤腿边蹲下。

“你还那么恨他啊。” 艾伦的声音从后面低低传来。

恨吗？弗洛克的笑意凝固在水面浮光中。他想，可能也不是。恨与爱一样，要在心脏里扎根，可他即使有恨，那恨也没有根。因为埃尔文团长已经死了，彻彻底底。所以弗洛克也无法证明他是错的，无法证明活着比任何一种死亡都更有价值，活着也不能够给任何一种死亡赋予价值。因为死亡没有价值。死亡是零。弗洛克的恨发不出新芽，开不出花朵。弗洛克的恨是零。

他对着水底石头上柔曼的绿苔再次干笑。“没有的事，我还去恨团长做什么？反正我把自己看作已经死去的人，我在埃尔文团长的号令里已经死了。我死得莫名其妙，活下来也莫名其妙。所以那时候我就懂了，活着的意思，就是你没有死。我可绝不能死了，毕竟我是对的。” 他半侧过身，朝艾伦皱着眉，“所以你呀，还是不要这样乱跑了。始祖巨人，救世主，我们唯一的指望，你多珍贵呀，我们能不能活下去，怎么都还要仰仗你。” 

带血的叶片这时被艾伦抽出来，山羊发出痛苦嘶声，几乎挣脱捆住四肢的粗绳。“你去过希斯特里亚的农庄吗？” 他转过头。弗洛克细心察看着，见艾伦对自己的话没有显露出任何异样，心底倒有几分吃惊。

“我还是叫一声女王陛下比较好。” 弗洛克确信艾伦不想跟自己发火后，就也放心地近到他身旁，目光扫过那小羊的伤口，“没有去过，但我知道那地方在哪儿，即使我其实不应该知道。” 弗洛克眉眼间流露出一点得意。

“弗洛克，能不能请你帮我一个忙？就像你说的，我不应该乱跑。” 艾伦轻抚小羊起伏的后背，试图帮助它安静。

“它吗？”

艾伦微微点头。“希斯特里亚的农庄里有兽医。要是现在把它放了，像你说的，可能只会延长它的痛苦。” 弗洛克笑了笑，还未回答，艾伦又看向他的眼睛，“也许等你回来，可以告诉我农庄里的人怎么回话。” 

他们的交谈被袭来的吵嚷所打断。

最先看到艾伦的是莎夏，她正在大呼小叫，三笠就跟她前后脚赶到。不多时，更多的人围过来，艾伦只好又讲了一遍他追逐这只黑羊的事情。莎夏伸手去扯艾伦的头发，笑话他竟然花了这么长时间才抓到一只受伤的小羊。

“又不是在打猎啊？这有什么好奇怪的！” 艾伦拍开莎夏的手，为自己辩解道。

而科尼说，如果莎夏看到这只羊，只会扑过去咬上几大口。莎夏则反驳说自己不是巨人，扑不了那么远。科尼忍不住想让她扑一下试试看，让和阿尔明便笑着凑了几句什么话，三笠用力摇头，紧皱眉头捂住耳朵。

“弗洛克！喂！弗洛克！” 莎夏突然的大喊压住了其他人的声音。

“是我刚才拜托他去的。” 艾伦上前解释，“那只羊受伤了，他说他可以去附近找个医生。” 

“怎么一声不吭就走了……” 让咕哝道。

艾伦也望着弗洛克的背影。黑山羊被他扛在肩头，他身上的灰白短衫融入了飘忽的光线，像一团灰影散开在杂乱的林间。因为他不感兴趣，艾伦想。

这桩小事过去大约两个月后，艾伦忽然收到农庄上来的一封信。信上说，小羊长角后不久就挑开栅栏跑了出去，但就在前几日，人们在水渠旁发现一只被挑破喉咙的黑羊尸体，也许是在与别的野山羊相争时不幸落败；它还很年轻，蹄间有一处缺口，耳朵是白色的。“想到我们曾悉心照料过它，这的确令人难过。我们也只得安葬了它。秋日风景很好，也欢迎你来农庄看看。” 希斯特里亚在信末写道。

送信的人是弗洛克。

“事情便是这样，” 他倚着大门内侧，从门缝里远远看向站在靶场里的三笠和阿尔明。“那个叫耶莱娜的高个子女人说，她必须见你，她说这事关艾尔迪亚的未来。”

弹药库里满是稻草和木头的气味，顶上的一排风窗泻下光，笔直的光线中有细密灰尘缓慢上升又下落。艾伦把信叠好，顺手揣进衣兜，他揭开一只木箱，弯下腰一颗一颗装填子弹。

“她可能在吹牛。也可能在骗你。” 弗洛克仍看着门外。午间的靶场灰扑扑的，日影下半只飞鸟也无。

清脆的机械声中，艾伦扣好了弹匣。“但也没得选，是吧？” 

弗洛克咧开嘴笑了。“正是如此。” 他理了下身上背的新式步枪。

“看起来你很高兴。” 艾伦挂上枪时瞥他一眼。

“这可是艾尔迪亚的未来，我不应该高兴吗？” 弗洛克收起笑意，凝神看着艾伦，“当然，这取决于你。”

艾伦也走到门边，同弗洛克面对面站着，清淡的灰瞳向着他身后某处聚焦。弗洛克感觉到艾伦似乎陷入了思索，这停顿的间隙令他感觉燥热，他在稻草和木头中间用力想要嗅出此处应有的火药气味。“这也取决于你，我一个人很难办到。”艾伦终于低声道，“你知道，兵团不会让我和义勇兵接触。” 

“是的是的，我知道你身边都是人。” 弗洛克瞪着门外，“过来的时候我就想过了。过几天，军港会有一个落成庆典。我知道他们会安排你参加。”

“你知道的不少。”

“兵团的事？我还知道更多，如果你想听的话。” 艾伦没有吭声，于是弗洛克又看向他，“想办法在附近住一晚。剩下的事交给我。”

事情便这样商量好了，艾伦把手按在门上，看样子是要出去，弗洛克便也退到了墙边。“你在农庄还有跟其他人碰面吗？” 艾伦忽然歪过头。

弗洛克轻哼一声。“没有的事，放心好了，宪兵团才不会盯着我这样的人。”

“不是这个。” 艾伦摇头，“没有人跟你说吗？希斯特里亚也没有告诉你？”

这下弗洛克疑惑了。“什么？”

艾伦半拉开弹药库的木门，外头灰黄的日光立时投进来，照向层层木箱。“弗洛克，那只黑山羊死了。” 他撇了下嘴。

黑山羊在他眼前闪过的时候，艾伦这句话也迅捷出现在弗洛克脑海中。他确定自己没有记错，可是他揉了下眼睛，他也确定自己看到了那一对鲜明的白色耳朵，还有那双发着光的浑圆黑眼。它已经有了一对银色的角，微微向上弯曲翘起。但等他揉眼再看的时候，它就一瘸一拐地消失在了黑夜中。

“你困了？” 艾伦朝他侧过脸。

弗洛克半张着嘴，但不知为何又把话咽了回去。看艾伦的样子，他应该没有看见。弗洛克摇头，“耶莱娜已经走了，那我先回去了？”

艾伦忽然盯着他。“你都听到了吧？” 

他一时有些局促。艾伦与耶莱娜交谈的时候，他确实一直守在门外，说是放哨，其实全程一个字没漏，听得一清二楚。弗洛克这时候想起来，虽然艾伦事先没有告诉他回避，但好像也没有说会对他全无隐瞒。

“听到了我就不用再重复了。” 艾伦的脸色说不上难看，但却是十足的冷硬，“先进屋，我还有事与你谈。”

弗洛克很快忘记了刚刚在门厅看到的黑影，兴奋罩住了他，在这处老旧宅子黯淡的油灯底下，只有他与艾伦相对而坐，谈论唯有他们二人知晓的秘密。那些关乎所有人、整个世界、生存或灭亡的秘密。

“你怎么看吉克的计划，那个，安乐死？” 

弗洛克抬眼瞥着艾伦投在墙上的背影，昏黄的影子下是剥落的墙皮。“像这破房子。” 他冷不丁说出了口。稍想了想，他又补充道，“当然也不是不能住。就看乐意不乐意。”

艾伦抿了下嘴，虽然并无笑意。

“难道你并不同意？” 弗洛克挑起一点眉毛，“可你有别的主意吗？”

艾伦稍微压低后背，将手肘搁在膝头，十指交叉松松握在身前。“我给你讲一件事吧，关于你念念不忘的埃尔文团长。” 他眼角扬起，银灰的瞳孔显出铁一样的锐利。他看着弗洛克，“那还是我刚认识团长的时候。”

弗洛克一时感觉身体僵硬下来，呼吸变得迟滞。他努力对上艾伦的目光，没有发出声音。

那还是我刚认识埃尔文团长的时候。当时韩吉团长，哦，韩吉分队长，捕获了两个巨人，她给他们分别起了名字，一个叫索尼，一个叫宾，你知道那个时候我们对巨人几乎一无所知，所以得到两个实验体是非常宝贵的。可谁想到就在一夜之间，索尼和宾都被杀了。

那天上午我跟着利威尔兵长和韩吉分队长去了关押实验巨人的地方，韩吉分队长非常悲痛，其他人也都神色严峻。是谁干的？不知道。但有一件事确切无疑，总不会是巨人暗暗潜进来杀了同类。

我当时只是陷入了巨大的震惊中，根本无法思考。这时候有一双手掌压在我的肩头，很有力。

“你看到了吗，谁才是我们的敌人？”

是埃尔文团长。他弯下腰靠近我耳畔，和我一样都注视着巨人的残骸，他的双眼异常明亮。似乎有某种模模糊糊的、巨大而恐怖的东西在心底炸开，只是那时候我的眼前还一片晦暗。

现在回想起来，当时团长会那样问我启发我，多半是因为他已经猜到了答案。谁是我们的敌人？巨人吗？不，就像我们现在所知道的，巨人是人，人才是人的敌人。只有人才能是人的敌人。他没能真的得到这个答案，而我们已经走到了比他更远的地方。弗洛克，其实问题并没有改变，你看到了吗，谁才是我们的敌人？

“所有人。” 弗洛克的声音如隐燃的火，“整个世界。”

艾伦轻微点头。“我不会执行吉克的计划。” 他沉下眼皮凝视自己的双手，“我会发动完全的地鸣。”

眼前逼仄破落的房间似乎消失了，墙上闪过的昏暗树影已在他的眼中被焚烧殆尽。他几乎忍不住此刻就向全世界喊出来，甚至向着坟墓喊出来。弗洛克想起自己看到大海那一天，他远远看着欢笑的同伴，他们和自己一样如此渺小地站在另一片天地的入口。自己的尸体扔进去会怎样？不会怎样。包容了弗洛克尸体的大海，不会跟之前的大海有任何区别。它是如此巨大，广阔，凶险，高深莫测，永不会平息。它真让弗洛克感觉安心。

“你为什么要跟我说这些？为什么？为什么是我？” 弗洛克压抑着激动。

艾伦起身离开床头，站在窗口的斑驳树影下。弗洛克看不见他的脸。

“你所看到的世界，也不是这个世界。” 

燃尽的灯芯软软折向灯油，弗洛克倚在床头闷声嗤笑。“这么关注我啊？”

“你自己说的。” 艾伦背靠窗框转过身，“你在希甘希纳说的话，我有时候会想起来，我也想过你为什么要说埃尔文团长是恶魔。你们那时的情形，我后来问过利威尔兵长。是的那个计划很疯狂，但埃尔文团长不是恶魔。”

“那你没有理解。” 弗洛克继续闷声嗤笑。

艾伦的眼中又闪出锐利的光。“你要知道，做出选择的不是我，是利威尔兵长。他选择了人类的未来。阿尔明是未来。我想他是对的。”

“我的看法没有改变，你们当时不过就是出于私心。那个人原本该是团长，就像现在，艾伦，未来是你，能帮到你，才是帮到人类的未来。” 弗洛克不再笑了，他站起身，执拗地抗议道。

“不是我。我不是未来。” 艾伦身后是浓稠的夜，他在飘飘荡荡的灯影里凝视他，“弗洛克，那是你眼中的世界，不是我的。我，不是埃尔文团长。你要在我身上找一个那样的恶魔，那你会失望。我要告诉你的就是这件事。”

就要在清晨第一缕阳光里起航的商船涂着蓝白相间的侧舷漆，簇新而明亮，一头红发的弗洛克走过船坞时，韩吉正在船头甲板上拍着栏杆催促仍站在岸边的艾伦。

他们都已经换上了便服，即将搭载这艘船前往彼方未知的大陆。

“弗洛克，你来送我们吗？” 韩吉在上头喊道，“快去喊一声艾伦，他还在那里看什么看？”

他扬起手中的包裹。“我过来送晕船药，马莱人给的。韩吉团长，人在海上可能会头晕和呕吐。马莱人说的。”

“那太好了！拿去给艾伦，让他带上来。让他快点上来！”

弗洛克沿着港口的堤坝朝前走，头戴圆顶便帽、一身黑色常服的那个修长身影在一片蓝色中愈加清晰。他正凝视着他即将迈入的大海。

他在看什么？他看到的是什么世界？弗洛克再次感到一阵揪心的刺痛。他回想起不久前的那个夜晚，艾伦所给予他的刺痛。

那时候的自己是什么模样呢？弗洛克想象不出来。当艾伦拒绝他的未来和世界时，他忽地感到一阵毛骨悚然。

“那你的前面是什么？” 他有些厌恶地察觉到自己似乎重新变成了希干希纳城墙下那个一无所知的新兵，“我的前面呢？你不是能看到未来吗？我的未来有什么？”

艾伦的影子朝他压迫过来，艾伦朝他走过来，艾伦靠近他身旁，艾伦将双手搭在他两侧肩头。“你敢不敢，再去死一次？” 艾伦在他耳畔说。

弗洛克的瞳孔渐渐放大，艾伦的声音像蛇一样钻进他的耳朵。“你可能看不到最后一幕，你可能在这之前就已经死去，你敢不敢放弃？放弃你走过的所有道路，去死。在此之前，帮我走到那一步。但无论你是否同行，我都是要去的。我能向你保证的，只是我不会停下脚步，你愿不愿意相信？前面一无所有，你愿不愿意向前走？” 

窗外的风忽地吹灭了灯，弗洛克却毫不介意了。他感到巨大的痛苦同时又有巨大的欣喜，这欣喜如万种枪炮齐鸣。他会向前奔去，对这个世界一无所求。

“你该走了。” 弗洛克已经近到艾伦身前。

艾伦低低应了声，将那双疏淡的眸子从大海上收回。他接过弗洛克递来的东西，同他侧身而过。

“雷贝利欧再见。” 艾伦低声道，然后他沿着堤岸前行，走向那艘簇新的商船，它会将他载向另一个世界。

弗洛克转过身时，一只健壮的黑山羊忽地从海底跃上了堤岸，它润泽的皮毛上覆着一层银色的水光，它向着初升的海上旭日伸长了洁白的耳朵，一对长而弯的银色犄角骄傲地矗立。

一声声呜咽长鸣，船只拨开了海浪。山羊忽地撒开四蹄，向着船行的方向奔去，眨眼之间，它便似乎融进了清晨的光雾当中。等到弗洛克再抬头时，船已经开远，艾伦也已在视野中消失不见。

End.


End file.
